<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When night falls by Lukacarrcanwrite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735155">When night falls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukacarrcanwrite/pseuds/Lukacarrcanwrite'>Lukacarrcanwrite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathianials world [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crime Fighting, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukacarrcanwrite/pseuds/Lukacarrcanwrite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All nat wanted to do was graduate with good grades, and make new friends. What he didn't expect were bodies to start dropping at his school, all criminology majors aged 18 to 20, like him.when nat starts getting strange and creepy gifts,notes, and letters, nat goes to campus authorities, who then go to the police. When the police say they cant do anything about it and deny all claims of a serial killer, nat and his friends must rush to stop it, especially when the latest victims all look and acted like nat. what will nat do when the new guy who nat may or may not think is cute starts acting strange and being seen in all the wrong places, along with many other suspect will they ever find out who did it? And how much blood will be shed by whoever's doing it? And will nat be part of it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nathianials world [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945885</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When night falls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nat:criminology major/wants to work for the fbi<br/>
Dean: art major/wants to be a freelance artist<br/>
Robin:business major/wants to open a metaphysical store<br/>
Juniper:fashion major/wants to open a boutique<br/>
Vanya:law major/ wants to be a lawyer<br/>
Athena:business major/ wants to open a bookstore<br/>
Maurice:english major/wants to be an author<br/>
Andromeda: criminal justice major/wants to work for the fbi</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>